<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Senior by Spiritdoombloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727268">The Senior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdoombloom/pseuds/Spiritdoombloom'>Spiritdoombloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdoombloom/pseuds/Spiritdoombloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Senior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Galatea walked the silent halls without a care in the world after deciding not to go to her AP Econ class. She did however want to go to her physics course later, so she wouldn’t skip out on the whole day, just get some coffee. All that changed when she saw a young girl glancing between the wall map and a paper in her hands with a sullen look. As she got closer, the girl jumped and looked up at her with big green eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall.<br/>   </p>
<p>   “Lost kid?” she asked, and the girl stared up at her for a few moments before holding out a paper that turned out to be her class schedule. “Alright then, we’ll figure this out. Are you okay?” She asked crouching down so she didn’t tower over the child, but the girl kept staring at her silently. </p>
<p>    Looking over the schedule she saw the girl was supposed to be in World History, but the building was abbreviated and the wall maps weren’t exactly up to date. Looking at the name she glanced at the girl and gave her a smile, but the girl didn’t react at all. She would have been worried if the girl was even alive if she didn’t see her breathing. </p>
<p>    “Good news Clare, I know exactly where you need to go. Even better news, I can show you the way. Is that fine with you? I’m Galatea by the way.” She said, giving her a wider smile. </p>
<p>     The girl nodded once while Galatea rose to her full height and gestured for the silent girl to follow. She got a few feet away before a small warm hand slipped into her own. Glancing down, she saw the young girl staring ahead like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but Galatea just grinned at how cute the little sixth grader was. Humming softly, she looked down at the girl’s class schedule to memorize it, deciding she would keep a close eye on the quiet girl. </p>
<p>     “Did you get a school tour before you started?” She asked, glancing down at the girl, noting she was looking around the grand halls curiously. Clare shook her head once, still looking around. “Okay, how about later, I show you the school and give you all the good tips for getting around?” </p>
<p>     Clare looked up at her before giving her a small smile and nod. Galatea felt her heart clench because the girl was just adorable. So they traveled the halls with Galatea giving her some insight on what she knew about the school and pathways that would lead her to other buildings she’d need. It was not too much longer before they were in front of the door of Clare’s classroom.</p>
<p>     “Okay Clare this is you, and remember what I said so you can easily get to your next course.” Galatea said, handing her back the class schedule after letting go of Clare’s hand.</p>
<p>      The girl nodded, then just stared at the door for a few moments before looking back at Galatea. “I’m late.” She said so softly that the older girl barely caught it.</p>
<p>      “It’s fine, you have Ms. Flora and she’s exceptionally sweet. She’ll be understanding about you getting lost.” Galatea said, looking down at her, but the girl continued to just stare at the door. Shaking her head, she knocked once before opening the door to the classroom.</p>
<p>      Ms. Flora stood at the front of the class looking over at the now open door, her gaze first finding Galatea before seeing the much shorter student looking like she’d been swallowed in her uniform. </p>
<p>     “I suppose this is Miss Clare?” Flora asked kindly, approaching the pair.</p>
<p>     “Yeah, I found her in the halls and brought her over. She’s a little nervous about being late,” Galatea said glancing down and seeing the short girl fidget a little as all eyes in the room looked towards them.</p>
<p>     “Ah don’t worry Clare, you weren’t the first late student I had today nor will you be the last. You can go ahead and take your seat now,” Flora said, getting a nod from the other.</p>
<p>    “You’ll do fine Clare.” Galatea said gently when the girl glanced at her. “And trust me we’ll see each other again.” </p>
<p>     Nodding Clare finally walked into the classroom and took her seat at the empty desk. </p>
<p>    “Shouldn’t you yourself be in class?” Flora asked Galatea with a raised brow.</p>
<p>    “Last time I went to economics I almost made the teacher cry. Wanted to spare him today, it’s not fun when it isn’t a challenge. Take care of Clare.” She laughed before leaving after giving a final wave to Clare who sat unmoving. </p>
<p>   Flora just rolled her eyes before closing the door, so Galatea decided to resume her idea of getting coffee. But the further she got from the classroom, the more worried she got about Clare, and it was only twenty-five minutes until class was over. Not enough time to get her coffee and make it back. Sighing, she walked back to the classroom and leaned against the wall next to the door after pulling out her cellphone to pass time as she waited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>